I'm All Alone
by Le Geai Bleu
Summary: She was all alone, you know that, but she needed help. Perhaps an annoying golden eyed tennis player and his school's tennis team can help. Or will they make it worse than ever? RyomaxOC
1. Chapter 1

I'm all alone

Chapter 1

"Wake up Ayame!" The first view that met my eyes was that of my brother, his head tilted and his eyes closed. The same old silly smile was on his face.

"Why?" I mumbled as I tried to go back to bed.

"Cause were going Christmas shopping/birthday shopping for a certain some one," He says. Yup my birthday was on the 28 of December. As soon as he uttered those words I shot out of bed.

"O.K I'm up!" I shout as I grab a pair of jeans from my dresser and run to the bathroom to swap my P.J. Pants for it. For a 6 year old I was pretty independent.

-After the shopping-

When we were done Christmas/Birthday shopping we all pilled into the car, my three year old brother Kazuhiko in his car seat in the middle, me on the right and Toshiro on the left. While we were driving a car coming up a head was swerving. I closed my eyes and heard the loud crunch of the metal, my mom and dad's screams and a large crash. My head was hurting like heck and so was my stomach. My leg was numb also.

Toshiro yelled "Ayame get out of the car!" he was unbuckling Kazuhiko. As I unbuckled myself I looked to the drivers seat already knowing my parents were dead, they were dead the instant the other car hit us. I jumped out of the car, as did Toshiro with Kazuhiko in his arms. The person who hit us took of right after hitting us, a hit and run accident. The bystanders immediately called 911. As I stood up I fell down again, with a short scream. My leg was broken. I looked over at Toshiro only to see him being lifted into the back of the ambulance, a shard sticking out of his stomach. My eyes widened with shock, not only from his injuries but of how much he was bleeding. I looked to my left to see a woman carrying Kazuhiko, who was crying. When I looked I understood why. A part of the wind shield was sticking out from his head, and he too was bleeding a lot. I then started to cry, I cried as the put me in the ambulance, I cried as they stitched me up, as they put a cast on my leg. But as I entered Toshiro's/Kazuhiko's room I waddled over to my little brother and held his little hand, while his heart monitor began to slow down. As he grew colder he still had that look of wonder in his eyes. Then his heartbeat stopped. I cried harder, then I turned to Toshiro in the next bed and hugged him. Thats when I realized he was getting colder too.

I looked up at him as said "Don't go big brother! Please don't go!"

He gave me his closed eyed smile and said "Don't worry, I wont be going anywhere. But if I do leave just remember that I love you, no matter what happens. Ok?"

"Ok," I said while crying. And then everything turned black...

I jolted in me bed and tried to calm my erratic breathing.

"It was just a nightmare," I murmured to my self. Shadow, my Doberman looked at me her un-cropped ears perked up a bit, her cropped tail wagging a little. "I'm fine" I told her. She lowered her head.

I looked at my alarm clock.

1:24 AM, it read. I laid back down, thinking of my past.

Toshiro died two days after that night I begged him not to go, I was right there holding his hand. I lost my whole family in less then a week. My heart shattered like broken crystal, I could no longer feel happiness, not without my family. I was no longer Ayame Sayo; I was Raven Night and I was emotionless.

My family was somewhat rich, but we weren't spoiled, and I didn't want to leave my home so I still live there. I pay the rent with my family's money. I couldn't live in my house for some time 'cause not only was I too young but it always brought back bad memories. And so my neighbors raised me, until I was 9 then I lived in my house, but they still fed me and helped me when I needed it.

I got up and decided to get ready for my tennis match today. I am a "prodigy" and "genius" as others say, my brother Toshiro taught me everything he knew. But while growing up I watched others play while I practiced. After one tome of seeing the move I could copy it pretty good, but not perfectly. Then I started to make my own moves. I beat people easily. They started to call my the she-wolf or wolf for short. I don't mind, I just don't like it when people call me mutt or some other dog insults. Others say I act like a wolf or a dog.

I'm facing older boys. I'd smoke them easily.

_(Walking through the tennis courts)_

I was walking towards the courts when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over my right shoulder which wasn't smart seeing how my black bangs covered my right eye but I could still see the boy with a tennis bag on his shoulder. He was about my age. I stopped and turned to face him, my emotionless face intact.

"Yes?" I asked, my emotionless voice intact as well.

"Yeah, are you headed to the tennis courts?" I nodded. "Can I follow you?"

"Sure," I turned and kept walking.

"Isn't it that way?" he asked pointed in the other direction.

"No, thats the wrong direction."

"That girl said it was over there." He pointed in the opposite direction. A.K.A. The _wrong_ way.

"Hmm, well I guess we will be running." I grabbed his wrist and "ran." To him I must have been running fast but this was like a jog for me. "My name is Raven by the way, Raven Night."

"Ryoma Echizen," I nodded to let him know I heard him. When we reached the courts it turned out that he came to late and he defaulted. As for my match, it was moved up, by 40 minutes, so I defaulted also.

As me and Ryoma laid in the grass a girl ran up and started apologizing. So I stood up and said "I'm going to go check out other games. See you 'round Echizen." Then while walking away I gave then my signature hand sign and headed to the other games going on.

_The End, for now_

Oh, if you want to see the hand sign, go to the link on my profile and you'll see it if you scroll down.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm all alone

Rana- BUAHAHAHA! I am Yasu-Chan's lazy editor, Ranabanana Thingamabob! Unfortunately for her, I am the only one who can both edit and post her stories! HAHAHAHA!  
Sergeant Salty- How'd I get here? Why am I here? I'm...Sergeant Salt's Shaker Beat...by the way...Buahaha?  
Rana, Yasu & Salty- PLEASE ENJOY!

Chapter 2

In the park's water fountain, I glanced at my appearance and almost laughed (inwardly) at my resemblance to Toshiro. The boy's tennis clothes sealed the deal. The midnight blue hat I was wearing hid a bit of my hair, and pushed my bang back. I tugged it down a bit, knowing that people thought my eyes were weird most of the time.

'Eh these guy's are okay. If Toshiro were here, he would've beat them all, easy as pie.'

Thats all I could think of, as I watched a couple of boys around the age Toshiro would be now. I shook my head at them and walked away. They really needed to work on their form.

Then i heard a rally going off, so I went to go see if it was any one really good. Hey, just cause I forfeited didn't mean I had lost my urge to play. No, it probably made me wanna play even more.

As I got closer to the game I saw that it was Echizen playing and some orange haired guy that looked like a jerk. I walked inside the gate and leaned against the fence, watching Echizen get point after point. But when Ryoma hit it on the line the orange haired jerk called it out.

"Too bad kid, it was just a little bit long, just barely out."

Then that girl that was apologizing to Echizen said, "He must be crazy that ball was clearly in."

I couldn't hold what i had to say in, it just came out of my mouth.

"You might as well have forget about it, we can't say anything. They're going to have to settle it by themselves."

"Huh? Does that mean-"

"Yeah its all them, they have to make fair lines them selves. He can call it any way he wants to."

"Advantage to Sasabe!" Then Echizen served and started another rally. Then Echizen hit it short. The orange haired jerk returned it and Echizen hit another lob, but this one spun to a stop as soon as it hit the ground.

"Are you going to call that one out?" Was Echizen's remark, it was so funny that it almost made me smirk a bit.

Games were played and Echizen was winning 3-0. The next thing to happen made my eyes widen and my mouth to drop open a little in shock. The orange haired jerk let go of his racket and it hit Echizen in the face. He was on his knee's and one hand while the other was holding his forehead, blood trickling down onto the ground. But before anyone could move that girl Sakuno, I think it was, ran onto the court and asked Echizen if he was okay. All she got in response was...

"Don't step on court during a match!"

"Bu-but." He turned his back on her and said...

"You having problems with your grip, you still have a ways to go." Then Echizen served a twist serve and almost hit the jerk in the face, but the second time he served the it it hit him hard in the face. He was about to serve again when the jerk freaked out and fell to his knee's trying to protect himself, the idiot.

Then after finding out he lost the jerk kept going off about he was practicing and junk, but Echizen was okay with it and agreed to playing another match. But he switched his racket to his left hand.

'Hmm he's like me, always giving the opponent the handicap.'

Cause ya see I'm a lefty in tennis but i also play well with my right hand so i give handicaps by playing righty. But after the jerk realized he wasn't going to win he took off with his friends.

I nodded my congrats to Echizen and was about to leave when..

"Hey! Are you Toshiro Sayo?" called some random old lady in a pink jumpsuit. I froze in my tracks and turned my head to the old woman.

"No I'm his sister," I said, raising an eyebrow under my hat. Seriously though, why did people always think I was a freaking boy?

"Sister? But you're a boy," said that Sakura or whatever her name was. I lifted my right hand to my cap and pulled it off, my long black hair falling down to just above my mid back, and my bangs going to there original place over my right eye. Luckily no one saw both of my eyes.

"Oh, so you must be _Ayame_ Sayo," said the old lady in a pleasant realization. I figured that she didn't know about that accident, in that moment.

"I changed it." I looked some where else.

"Oh? What to?" asked the old lady.

"Raven Night."

"Ohhh, so you must be the Raven Night, the one who's making all that trouble in the tennis championships in Kantou. You know, you've beaten your brother's record pretty bad.." said the old lady.

My heart tore and I had to tighten my grasp on my tennis bag to stop them from shaking. I kept my emotionless look on and said...

"Yes Ma'am." That's all I would say. Yes ma'am. I wouldn't answer any more questions. No one would know that I was living alone or I'd have to leave my house again. I didn't want to leave my family's house again. I just couldn't.

"Hmm, well I was his coach, can you tell your brother I said hello?"

"Yes ma'am" I gulped. 'If she was his coach, then she _must_ know about the accident. Wait, now I remember, she was at the funeral. If she knows he's dead then why act as if he was still alive? I guess I'm off the hook for now.'

I looked into her eyes, she looked back, as if all knowing, I could see pity.

"Thank you," said the old lady. I then turned and walked out of the courts, passed some old, dying trees and passed several parks towards the cemetery. When I got there I headed to Toshiro's tomb stone.

"Hi Onii-san, some old lady coach of yours said hi...I miss you guys," I said as something wet hit the grave. I stayed there and stared at the name on the stone, tracing it with my pointer finger and staring at the picture of him. It was starting to get dark so i stood up and waved to the grave stone. "Bye Onii-san, tell the others that I love them and miss them." Then I turned and walked out of the Grave yard and back home so I could start to make my dinner. There was no one around so no one saw me break character, and sniffle, and wipe my eyes.

_The end for now_

Rana- So~ How was it? Don't be shy.

Salty- Why am I still here? I have to get back to _Iris _and Katsumi-Chan...

Rana- PUSH THE DANG BUTTON!

Salty- AHH! WTF? *Runs away.

Rana- Oh yeah, Yasu-Chan told me that if anyone wanted to know more about Raven that you should look at the profile where I posted a pic. There's also some info on the link that says Chapter one sign.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm All Alone

Rana- Hey, it's me!

Salty- I guess I'm here too?

Rana- Yasu Yoake-Chan doesn't own Prince of tennis, Ra (the Egyptian god of the sun), or Fan fiction. Also, we don't know who came up with the term Mary Sue. Oh, Justin Bieber is mentioned, but my guess is that Yasu-Chan would say 'Who'd wanna own him?' or something of that nature.

I'm sorry to Justin Bieber fans but I agree with this statement. Though I do know two people who'd wanna own him. Very badly.

Salty- Um...I guess I was here to say enjoy?

Chapter 3

I sighed. 'I cant believe I'm late for school!' I cursed at myself in my mind because not only was I late but I thought school started this week when in reality it started last week.

About ten minutes later I reached the school.

"You shouldn't come to school late," Some girl who was smiling with her eyes close said...Wait. No, thats a guy. He was wearing the boy's uniform, like me and had no curves what so ever...like me. I don't care though.

Then the bell rang.

"Oh my ra. Now I'm even more late!" (Still emotionless just in case you were wondering.)

"No thats just the first bell."  
"Then why did you say that I was late?" I yelled, careful to stay emotionless.

"Because it's good advice," he said calmly. His smile widened.

There was a huge flash, a click and I was blinded. What the fudge? My vision eventually started to un-blur and I saw that he was looking at the back of his digital camera. He did not...

"Ne, are you always so photogenic?" I thought I detected a bit of sarcasm in his voice. I warily walked over to him and he showed me his camera. My eye twitched.

It was me, but there were bags under my eyes and my head was tilted slightly, my pale skin looked paler and my mouth was opened stupidly. I looked like a stupid zombie!

I looked up at him.

"Erase it. Now."

His smile widened even more, if it was possible.

"No, in fact it is the most...phenomenal photo of a person I have ever seen. I might just show everyone I know."  
Oh...this guy's good. He has blackmail material on someone who's only been in his school for five seconds.

"Hm," I grunted in appraisal. "Not bad. Even _I've_ never gotten black mail that fast."

His eyes opened, and I guessed that if my eyes weren't about the same color, and I was a regular person, I would've been scared.

"Blackmail? What is this blackmail you speak of?" he asked, his eyes half closed gently, his head tilted on his shoulder.

"Oh no no no. You aren't gonna silence me with your girlish charm!"

"Girlish...charm?"

There was an awkward moment where wind blew past us while my finger was pointed at him. It wasn't that hard cause he was a little taller than me.

"I was just taking pictures," he said, smiling pleasantly with his eyes closed, holding up his camera, as though for proof.

"OH MY RA! We're still not in class!"

His blue eyes, that I then noticed were actually a little lighter than mine, opened a lot.

"Let's go!" He grabbed my wist and charged for the school. Oh my ra! I'm a tennis player and I'm still not used to this sort of speed. "What year are you?" he yelled while we were running.

"What?"

"WHAT YEAR ARE YOU?" he yelled louder.

"First year." I tried to recall the name of my class in the paper that was clutched and my hand, which I couldn't bring to my face as we were going too fast, was being nearly torn off by the speed that he was running at. My feet seemed to not reach the floor, either. "Class 1-C right now! Period Math!"

He ran a little longer, and I wondered if we were ever going to stop. And then, a miracle occurred. He stopped.

I hit his back loudly. But we were done! I could feel my feet on the ground!

Hallelujah!  
He let my wist down and nodded down at me.

"I have a feeling that I'll be seeing you later." He smiled then zoomed off down another hallway.

"What does that..." he was already gone. "mean."

I looked around and realized that I was in front of my class room.

"Oh. Well thanks whoever that person was."

I knocked on the door, aware that I was late. The door slid open. It was a tall, well built man with white hair and narrow brown eyes who met my eyes. He peered down at me with a frown before opening the door wide for me and smiling.

"You must be Nighto-kun," he said, grinning. His voice was much friendlier than I thought it would be.

"Uh, yeah. Something like that." I stared up at him, rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh, well stay out here for a moment while I introduce you," he said, turning back to the classroom, smiling. "Today class, I have a special treat for you all." I heard the class gasp and start whispering in scattered groups.

"Maybe he got us Justin Beiber to make up for all of the boring math lessons!" whispered a girl by the door loudly. I pretended to hurl.

"You may come in, Night-kun." I stepped in, walking slowly. My newly cut hair short hair waving slightly.(1)

I turned to the class, slightly bored yet nervous. I was never a good speaker. They all seemed to gasp.

"Oh my gosh! He's sort of cute," I heard the girl from earlier say. I turned to her, my eyes wide. I think the hair on my left eye moved a little.

She stared at my eyes.

"Whoa...amazing." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Night Raven. First year, as you can guess. I HATE Justin Bieber," the girl who was talking earlier gasped. "And most either teenage celebrities from America. I don't like English too good cause I sort of suck at it. It's been a pleasure to meet you." Due to my monotone voice, I think they might've thought I was lying about the last part.

"Nighto-kun, you can sit next to...Akari Naozumi-Chan." he said, pointing at a boy with black green hair and golden eyes.

"Echizen?" I said a bit loud, pointing at him.

Echizen rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nighto-kun. Echizen-kun isn't in this class. That's Akari Naozumi-chan, his cousin. _She's_ a girl."

I stared at them, my eyes(or eye) wide. Wow...

"Nice to meet ya'," They said, their voice sounding bored. They looked up at me and smirked. "Seat mate." Something about their smirk told me that they wanted to give me hell.

I started to walk over my seat when the teacher said,

"Ah, my names Mr. Kishimori. And class," he turned away from me as I moon walked back to the front of the class (walked backwards cause I was too lazy to turn around), my face a little warm. "do you have any questions for Nighto-Kun?"

At least half of the class' hands raised up.

"Heitaka-chan?" the girl who was asking about Justin Beiber raised her hand. Her eyes were closed like the guy's who took me here and their black hair was cut short and clean. Their eyelashes and facial features were too girlie to be a boy, though and they were wearing the girl's uniform.

"Hey, Night-kun," she said bluntly. "Are you a Mary-sue, except not perfect? Your name sounds like one."

I opened my eyes wide, and glared her, knowing that a Mary-sue was a term for an annoyingly perfect idiot on fan fiction.

"No, and what about you?" I pretended to be scratching my forehead and showed her my other eye again. She only stared at me and began to mutter nonsense.

_The End, For Now_

(1) So if u read the last chapter she looked like Toshiro cause she had her hair up under her hat so Coach Ryuzaki had her cut it so people would think shes a boy...also, she is wearing a boys uniform.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm all alone

Rana- Yo yaya yo yaya yo!

Salty- WTF?

Rana- Yasu Yoake-Chan doesn't own Prince of tennis!

Salty- Um *Looks at piece of paper in hands. And Ryuzaki really is a math teacher at Seishun academy. It says so in the manga, even though we mysteriously never see her teach. Coincidence? Hm...

Yasu- Sorry it took so long.

Chapter 4

After class was over, I was going to go get my lunch when all of a sudden Ryuzaki-sensei, my math teacher, was dragging me in the opposite direction of my destination.

"Where are we going? I want to eat lunch. Let me eat lunch. Where are we going?" I repeated.

"You'll see." With her cryptic words, I sighed and felt my stomach growl before deciding that this might be interesting after all.

When we finally stopped we were at some tennis courts with a ton of guys playing all over the place. They-at least most of the people at my height-sort of sucked.

"Regulars line up!" boomed Ryuzaki sensei from next to me. Ow... I glanced at her and saw that she was wearing a pink sweat suit and her hair was in a long pony tail. Soon, a ton of boys in straight lines and rows hurried in front of us of all shapes, sizes and heights. Some guys in blue and white sweat suits were in the front. "Introduce your selves."

A much taller boy with glasses and golden brown hair looked down at me with a scowl. He seemed strict and sort of scary.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain of the tennis team." I nodded and he did too.

Next was a boy with shaved black hair-like a bowling ball head-with bangs that looked like fangs.

"I'm Oishi Syuichiroh, the vice captain." He seemed nice.

I gave him my ghost smile which disappeared as quickly as it had came. Next I looked over and saw _him_.

"Hey, its feminine charm guy."

He chuckled and said-

"Yes we've already met, and my name is Fuji Syusuke." I nodded, feeling faintly annoyed.

Next was a boy with weird side-spiked fiery red hair and a band aid on his cheek.

"Hi, I'm Kikumaru Eiji!" He said with a sort of lazy wave, taking apart the hands that were formally behind his head.

Then a boy with black spiky hair, violet eyes and a stupid grin came up to me.

"Yo, I'm Momoshiro Takeshi but you can call me Momo-Chan." I stared at him.

"You seem like an idiot." He stared at me as though I insulted him in some way and then went back the line, glaring at me.

"Stupid shorty..." I heard him grumble.

Then a scowling boy with tiny eyes, a bandana and strands of black hair sticking out of it came next.

"I'm Kaido Kaoru fshhhhhhh." I bet anything that if I were one of those easily scared school girls, I would have screamed.

'Hmmm looks like a snake' "Viper." I said in a boy like voice, a slight smirk on my face.

"What'd you call me?" he asked, the corner of his upper lip and his eyebrow were both twitching. Then he froze. I glanced over and saw coach Ryuzaki glaring at him, something dark about her lined face. Then a boy with black spiky hair and gleaming glasses and a notebook which he had been writing in went next.

"Inui Sadahauru," he looked at me with an unnatural grin. "Nice to meet you." Then a nervous but strong looking boy spoke.

"Hi, my names Kawamura Takashi."

Then Fuji spoke.

"You forgot your racket, Taka-san," he said gently, smiling widely.

"Oh! Thanks, Fuji..." Then he went through a mood swing.

"Hello! BURNING!" I sweat-dropped and gave him a little wave.

Then I looked to the last person only to see Echizen, the black haired yellow-gold eyed boy from a week or so ago. He looked, now that I looked a little closer, like a kitty.

"Echizen Ryoma." I nodded, wondering why he was smirking.

"This is Raven Night,"

"No way! You mean the she-wolf? But this is boy and Raven is a girl," said Momo.

And for the first time I spoke a full sentence.

"No, I'm a girl, baka, coach Ryuzaki _forcefully_ cut my hair." "I did not '_forcefully_' cut your hair," she said, and I turned to her. Her eyebrow was raised and her hand was perched on her leaning hip.

"You tied me to a chair."

"And?" Everyone sweat-dropped. "Any way raven is a new member of the team, so show her the ropes." and with that she took off, her brown ponytail swinging behind her.

There was an awkward moment where they were just staring at me and I was staring back until finally some random kid with annoying auburn hair and a unibrow came out of no where and shouted "TALK TO HIM ALREADY!"

I glanced at him and my eyes were immediately drawn to his annoying bright green shirt. It was like he was just asking to get a 'kick me' sign stuck on him

I, for sure, wanted to kick him. His voice was really annoying and it sounded like he was going through a really bad case of puberty. Good thing I'm a girl.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm all alone

Rana- Sorry I haven't updated this for Yasu-chan...I didn't know she updated this yet...

Salty- I don't forgive you.

Rana- You're not Yasu-chan!

Salty- How do _you_ know?

Rana- Shut it! Yasu-chan doesn't own the Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 5

Today for practice Inui had us put on weights and put up 3 different colored cones. He told us we were to hit the balls to their matching cone.

I lifted my weighed ankles and walked over to Inui.

"Inui-senpai do you think I can have some weights for my wrists?"

"Hmm...yes, this may produce interesting data."

I was the only one still going after a while. Those weights really took their toll. I should have never asked Inui to give me two more for my ankles and two for my wrists.

I could see the color of the ball as it left Inui's hand, that gave me time to pinpoint where it was going to land then hit it to its designated cone.

Momo's P.O.V

"Hey Ryoma, I'm going to have raven mess up on purpose." I chuckled. This was so going to be hilarious! She was due for a mess up anyway; it was sort of making the rest of us look bad.

"Why?" I could see the questioning look in his creepy, girlish eyes.

"So she can drink the juice like the rest of us."

"Okay. Your funeral."

"Hey, Raven," I called as Inui tossed the ball. "Isn't that your family over there?"

My P.O.V

"Hey, Raven," I heard the idiot peach call. "Isn't that your family over there?" I stopped in mid run—my whole body shaking with anxiety—and turned my head to where Momo pointed. I didn't hear my racket hit the ground. I stood up straight and twisted my upper boy to see a little better. My eyes filled with joy but my face was still emotionless as I searched the exit/entrance gate. There was no one there, it took 2 seconds then it hit me hard, like a slap in the face.

I remembered that I would never see my family again, and that they couldn't possibly be there. Then as my eyes went from filled with joy to filled with sadness, my body slowly stopped shaking. Then I was filled with the sudden urge to hit something. Preferably a certain stupid peach that deserved to die.

I heard the ball hit the ground. Then I slowly turned my head towards Momo so I could glare at him out of the corner of my eye, which was stupid since that part was covered by my bangs.

I grabbed my racket, and walked over to Inui who had my juice. He didn't have an evil smile on like with the others. I was so mad at Momo that my anger blocked out the terrible taste. I crushed my empty cup in my left hand and turned and began to walk towards Momo.

When I reached him he said "Sorry I tricked you Raven, I just wanted you to drink the juice like the rest of us," he said sheepishly, his hand scratching the stupid back of his stupid head. I wanted to hit that part with a bat.

I twirled my racket in my right hand and then in one swift motion I used it to hit him below the belt. As he fell on his knees, I said "Don't ever joke around like that again." In a sharp, serious tone.

Then I turned around and walked away—swiftly grabbing my tennis gear without stopping and walked home, not looking back once, deciding it be best to skip the rest of the school day.

Momo's P.O.V

"Nice, Momo-sempai" was all Echizen said to me, rolling his eyes and not even helping me off the floor.

"Smooth move, idiot." Was what Kaidoh said.

"Don't you hate each other?" I groaned from the floor.

"That's still stupid, stupid peach."

"I'm an idiot." I sighed for whatever reason I made the only girl on the team mad. Now, I suppose I wasn't the chivalrous one...

Ryoma's P.O.V

After school I got directions too Raven's house and headed there. When I reached it I knocked on the door. When raven opened it she looked a little shocked to see me, I think. I could never tell with her blank look.

"What?" She was probably a bit pissed.

"The others wanted to know if you were okay." I did too but didn't feel like admitting it.

"I'm fine." She said, averting her gaze to the side.

"If your gonna lie _do it right_."

"_I'm fine."_ It was pretty obvious that she was lying. It was all there in her eyes, you had to look hard but it was there, sadness, disappointment, hurt. All for some stupid little prank? Sheesh, girls are emotional. I would never say this out loud though...

"Your still lying." I said. She averted her gaze again.

"So?"

"Just saying." She was silent

"Momo is really sorry, he wanted to come tell you face to face but the others thought you would kill him if you saw him."

"I probably would've," she looked me in the eye. "I forgive that idiot though." She was speaking the truth on forgiving him but I didn't see her eyes so I wasn't sure. I nodded and said bye. She said bye as well and went back inside, probably to wait for her family to come home.

Raven's Pov

That night I had a horrible dream. I was 6 again and was at the park.

Ravens Dream

I looked around and saw Toshiro standing under a tree, leaning on his racket, his big goofy grin on his face.

"Come on Raven lets play a quick game!" His arms out stretched for me to hug him. His racket lay forgotten on the floor, just for me. I grinned and began to run towards him. But as I did the grass and trees died and recoiled as I ran past them. The trees and roots wrapped around my extremities, stopping me from just before making it into my brothers open arms. I had to get through to him..! I couldn't let go.

End dream-

When I woke up I was tangled in my covers, I was breathing hard and I was covered in a cold sweat.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm all alone

Rana- So this totally would have been out sooner, except my computer deleted it and I had to do a rush job.

Salty- That's happened to me all the time...

Rana- So...a chapter featuring my Ocs! Yays!

Salty- I want Katsumi-chan from Iris on here too! Why must the world be so cruel? Yasu-chan doesn't own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 6

I couldn't go back to sleep after that...I would end up tossing and turning, then jolting away from the same nightmare. _Over and over._

By morning I was greatly deprived of sleep and was a little irritable. When I got to tennis practice I saw that the regulars were in a special court of their own, volleying, but as soon as they saw me they stopped.

I grabbed my racket and walked over to Captain Tezuka, who was observing everyone practice while leaning against a tall fence.

"Gomen, for leaving practice early yesterday, senpai, I just-" but I couldn't finish that sentence. I didn't want to tell him or anybody else about my secret. I didn't want anyone to worry about me. I was a big girl and could handle mostly everything on my own. So why should I have dragged them into this? Exactly. There was no reason to.

"Its okay," he grunted. "Go run 30 laps." I simply nodded and started my laps at a brisk jog. When I finished I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see the idiot of the hour, Momo.

"Hey raven, I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!" he shouted while giving me these "puppy eyes" (if you qualify what he gave me as that.)

"Whatever, stupid. I forgave you yesterday." He smiled. "But, you have to treat me to a life time supply of burgers. Everyday. Until graduation."

"Eh?" I smirked.

Echizen came up next to him and pounded a fist to the top of his head(he had to jump really high to do so.)

"Raven's kidding, Momo-sempai."

"Are you _sure_ I am Momo-senpai? Are you willing to take that risk?" I asked, my smirk getting a little bigger.

"Uh...I...no...I DONT KNOW!" and with that he was freaking out.

"It's okay, senpai. You don't have to." I said, smirk falling.

'I was so close to laughing...I haven't done that in such a long time...I've forgotten what it feels like.' "Yo, raven?" someone called. There was a waving a hand in my face? I snapped back down to earth and turned to see Fuji-senpai.

"Hi senpai," His smile got a little bigger.

"Hello Raven. I wanted to know if you would like to meet the girls tennis team." I was about to agree when Tezuka-senpai cut in.

"She will after she plays a quick one round match with Echizen." I simply nodded since I knew I wouldn't be able to leave if I didn't. I walked over to my bag, grabbed my racket and stood on the opposite side of the court.

"You ready to get butt kicked Echizen?" All I got back in reply was "You still have a ways to go," so I decided to play right handed for a while, to give him a handy cap. He noticed and sent me a glare. I just rolled my eyes.

He started the game off with a twist serve. I waited to see where it would go then dashed over to it, and sent it back with a little more force. He was so shocked that I sent it back but managed to dash to the where I hit. But that initial hesitation cost him the point.

"Fifteen love!"

"Ohhh! The new guy is soooo good!" I heard some girl say "GO RYOMA! GO RAVEN!" That caused us to turn and see Osakada-san, from one of my classes, cheering. I could feel a question mark pop up beside my head, but as this was going on Echizen snuck a point from me.

'Damn I can't get distracted, you may have gotten a point but it will be the only one you get.' I kept my emotionless look up and waited for Echizen to serve again. This time he was digging for my weak points. When he thought he found it he would send a twist serve there but I would just hit it back harder. Eventually, I got bored with rallying so I decided to send out my brother's move, the spot.

He called it that because it played tricks on your eyes. You put a slight top spin on the ball but flick your wrist as you swing as well as put all of your shoulder into it. (A/N-Uh I don't know if there is a move like this I just made it up so yeah.)

As he shot me another twist serve I attempted the spot. I watched as the ball neared him and as it became three balls at once. He tried to figure out which one was it and swung clumsily. Wrong choice.

I smirked as he realized his mistake and helped me score a point.

"What was that?" he looked at my racket arm and sent me another glare. He served but this time it was a volley, so as I jumped up and sent it back with a return that I made after watching Kikumaru-senpai.

My back arched and I was sent down, head first. As I heard people gasp I shot my left arm out and pushed away from the ground and flipped, landing on my feet. I managed to watch as I got another point.

"Game set and match. The winner is Night Raven." I smirked and walked over to Echizen from across the net.

"Good game, echizen." I said flatly, and my hand stretched out, waiting for him to shake it.

I swore...I saw him _pout_ as he shook my hand.

"You won 'cause you were lucky." He looked away from me and took his hand from mine. I was close to laughing again.

"Whatever you say, Ryo-chan." His eyes shot back to me and glared at me for my teasing, but I just walked out and tried to find Fuji-sempai. I spotted him talking animatedly to Kikumaru-sempai. Or at least Kikumaru-senpai was talking animatedly to Fuji-senpai. I wasn't sure. "Senpai," both looked back to me. "I meant...Fuji-sempai."

"Oh, you wanna meet the girls now?" I nodded. "Okay!" He guided me outside of the courts to one that looked exactly like it, just a couple of feet away and separated by a small gated fence, large enough for me to hop over with ease. Even though he could've jumped over, Fuji-senpai just opened the gate.

"Shut up you idiot! Give. Me. Back. My. Shoes!" There was an annoying, high pitched laugh from somewhere nearby. It sounded like it was coming from the inside of a gray shed not too far away. It was probably the changing rooms.

"Never, Mitsu-chan!"

"Baka Baki!"

The next thing I see is a blonde girl with blue? No green eyes(oh, I couldn't tell)wearing a pink tennis skirt, and white button up shirt, run from said shed, holding shoes in her hands, giggling like a psycho freak! Then another girl came running out. She had dark brown hair(almost black)and wore glasses and was wearing navy blue shorts, and a black shirt. I looked closely to see that she had big muddy brown (in a good way)eyes to match. As she ran past us, after the blonde girl, I noticed that she had no shoes on.

'Uhh..ok?' I thought, completely confused. Seconds later I saw another girl walk into the changing rooms, then 50 seconds later(I'm not exaggerating it was that long!)she came out again, wearing black basketball shorts, a baggy black t-shirt with English writing on it. She had medium brown hair with natural highlights in it and had light chocolaty brown eyes. She walked up to Fuji-senpai and gave him a small smile.

"Hi, nii-san." I almost let my mouth drop.

"Hi Julie-chan." Fuji-senpai replied, his smile getting bigger.

"Did I hear Mitsuki and Tsubaki?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Saa~ just missed them, Tsubaki stole Mitsuki's shoe...again."

She leaned on the wall and crossed her arms.

"Hmm...I see." was all she said as she looked at a tree. For a minute or two she just stood there looking unblinkingly at the tree, then a couple of seconds later she jolted up and looked backed at Fuji-senpai. "Sorry, zoned out. Oh. Who's this?" she asked her attention landing on me.

"Ah, this is Raven Night, our newest regular." Fuji-senpai said. "Raven, this is Julie Elwood. She's one of two American transfer students."

The girl, Julie, was looking at me intently, then looked at Fuji-senpai out of the corner of her eyes, then flashed them back to me. They looked like they were calculating something, like she was trying to figure out a puzzle. Finally she shouted "IVE GOT IT!" with a smirk on her face, and triumph in her eyes. "_He _is a girl, huh?" she asked quietly. I froze, and saw Fuji-senpai nod. I was about to ask her how she knew when I heard yelling and shouts again.

We turned to see the blonde girl chasing the Brunette, who managed to get her shoes back. The Brunette ran behind Julie as if to magically disappear. The blonde was about to go behind her too, when Julie grabbed her arm, causing the blonde to jerk back.

The look on Julie's face showed that she was both very serious and peeved and to tell you the truth, she kinda scared me.

"Tsubaki!" she hissed "Knock it off. stop trying to take Mitsuki's shoes, dang it!" she let go of the blo- sorry Tsubaki's arm and looked less peeved off.

"I was just playing!" Tsubaki whined, reminding me of a child that had just got scolded buy its older sibling.

"Chasing me around for my shoes is not playing!" Mitsuki shouted, while Julie rolled her eyes.

"Humph!" Tsubaki said while crossing her arms, a pout firmly set on her lips.

"Oh right!" Fuji-senpai shouted. "Raven-kun, this is Tsubaki Kikumaru," he said while pointing to the blonde, "And Mitsuki Tsukishima." he said while pointing to the brunette.

"Hi." I said they all looked at me with smiles. But a thought kept bugging me.

'Tsubaki Kikumaru...hmm I know that name from some where...wait. No, it cant be!'

"Uh, hey, uh Tsubaki? Are you related to Eiji-senpai?" I asked. She looked over at me and gave me a huge grin.

"YUP! HE'S MY NII-SAN!" She cheered.

"TSUBAKI!" a new voice yelled. Tsubaki instantly shrunk back.

"Y...yes Natsuki-senpai?" she stuttered. I turned to see a girl with light brown hair in a pony-tail, a serious look in her sharp hazel eyes. A blue sweat band with 'Seigaku!' was hanging loosly on her forehead, nearly covering her eyes. And another girl with black hair, wearing a smile similar to Fuji-senpai's, was holding a clip board, and for some reason reminded me of Inui-senpai.

"What have I told you about yelling?" the brunette shouted.

"To not to?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes, now go run 30 laps."

"Yes, senpai." And with that she took off.

I saw Julie sigh and relax, a casual smile gracing her face while Mitsuki looked like she was thanking God himself.

"Ahh, Fuji, what are you doing here?" Natsuki asked, suddenly calm.

"I wanted to introduce Raven-kun here to you guys." he replied.

She looked over at me and gave me a big grin.

"Nice ta meetcha!" she shouted, holding out her hand for me to shake, which I did.

"Raven, this is Natsuki Kago, she is the Tennis Captain, like Tezuka." he explained, I simply nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but Fuji I have to get them to practicing." Natsuki-senpai said.

"Saa~ I see, hmm, well ok, well meet up after practice then?"

"Yup." and with that, she turned and walked away. Julie waved at me with one of her eyes closed, and Mitsuki waved also, then dragged Julie away because she took too long waving, but as she was dragged away she yelled "SEE YA NII-SAN!" then turned grabbed Mitsukis arm and ran off after Natsuki-senpai.

While we headed back I looked over at Fuji-senpai and asked "Are they always like that?"

He shook his head. "Nope, Mitsuki, is more quiet and not as shout-ish, Tsubaki is more loud and over bearing, Natsuki isn't as serious and more of a joker and Julie is..." he stopped there and thought for a second. "Well she's a bit harder to describe." he said with a shrug and a smile. I simply nodded.

"Does the whole tennis team know them?" I asked. He nodded.

"Oh yeah, we hang out together as a group sometimes. It's fun!"

I blinked and kept on walking.

"Hmm, practice might be over, so why don't you go change quickly eh, Raven-kun?" He asked while walking back to the courts before I could reply.

School was boring compared to that morning; I was excited to meet up with them after school and didn't really pay attention. When I got to the gates I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see Julie running up to me, Mitsuki following her. When she reached me she didn't even seem to be out of breath, though it was probably the laps that gave her energy. "Hey, you want to go get some burgers with Mitsuki, Nii-san, Natsuki-senpai, Tezuka-senpai and me?"

I nodded and followed after her and Mitsuki.

_End_


End file.
